


a bet

by lexaproeighty



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexaproeighty/pseuds/lexaproeighty
Summary: marcy makes a teeny, tiny bet.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	a bet

**Author's Note:**

> senior year of college is no joke, im so exhausted, but hopefully ill be back in full swing by summer.
> 
> dumb little blurb inspired by my best friend who spends at least an hour a day watching amc and gamestop on robinhood.

Marceline walked down the stairs, head in her hands. 

She was _totally_ dead. 

Bonnie would surely kill her before she made it to the kitchen table. Yeah, might as well start planning her funeral before she got to the Keurig. 

“Hey Bon.”

“Marcy! I made pancakes, and the strawberries and whipped cream are on the counter. There’s also coffee on the table and-”

Bonnie stopped and eyed her. “Okay, what did you do this time?”

“It’s nothing! I swear!" Bonnie gave her a look. "Okay, it might be something…” Marceline winced, knowing what was coming.

“Just spit it out, it’ll be worse if you don’t,” Bonnie rubbed at her temples. Marceline had a tendency to draw these things out.

“Okay, okay! So, there might be a teeny, _tiny_ chance that I may have bet all of Simon’s college fund on GameStop yesterday…”

Bonnie fell silent and her eyes went wide.

Hm. Not a good sign.

“ _You did...what_.”

Marceline gulped, for however many times she’d ended up on the receiving end of one of Bonnie’s death glares, this one had to be one of the most terrifying. She had to think of a way out, and quick.

“Bon! It’s okay! Look!” Marceline whipped out her phone, quickly logging into the app she’d used last night after Bonnie had fallen asleep.

“What’s this?"

“It’s GameStop! And it’s up like three hundred percent! Simon’s gonna have his pick of colleges! If he gets in, that is. I think he might be getting dumber spending so much time with my dad, Bon. You’ve really gotta do something about that - ow! A pancake? Really, Bon? What was that for!”

“For being so impulsive! I cannot _believe_ you gambled our son’s future on a stupid meme stock! You better sell all of it right now or no sex for a month, I mean it.” 

“Ugh, fine, but if it goes up again, I’m blaming you - ow! Another one? Now you’re just mocking those starving kids around the world, Bon.”

“Just sell it so we can go and pick up Simon from Phoebe and Finn’s." Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose, "I’m not done with you, ya know.”

“I know. Fine, there, it’s done. Now, can we get a quickie in?” Marceline wiggled her eyebrows. Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed, hardly suppressing a smile. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know, but you love me anyway,” Marceline smirked, grabbed her wife’s hand, and led her up the stairs.


End file.
